Smart home applications and technologies have become increasingly popular. Conventional home wiring and electrical systems may not be suitable for providing control and automation for such applications. For example, conventional power sockets are typically fixed in a conventional home wiring structure. In order to power a device or an appliance that is not in proximity to an outlet, extension cords or extension sockets are normally used. However, the additional cords and/or sockets may not only make a room look untidy but may also cause safety issues. In addition, installation of additional sockets in commonly used areas in a home may require complexed in-wall wiring. In addition, it may be difficult to predict the positions of these areas for decoration purpose.